vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Narrator (The Stanley Parable)
Summary The Narrator is the narrator of the game Stanley Parable. He is responsible for the narration of most of the game's endings, with all endings beginning with him telling the story of Stanley, a man who found himself alone at his job, with all of his co-workers, including his boss, having disappeared mysteriously. The Narrator is friendly and affable in most of the game's endings, showing sometimes that he does not have full control over the game's environment, such as in The Confusion Ending, where he is just as limited by the game's plot as the player themself However, The Narrator shows a sadistic side in some endings, such as The Explosion Ending, where he sets nuclear detonators, while mocking Stanley, revealing that the whole game is nothing but a story he wrote for his own amusement, and that he was responsible for the disappearance of Stanley's co-workers, mentioning that he tortured Stanley multiples times in multiple versions of the story for his own amusement Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: The Narrator Origin: The Stanley Parable Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Narrator Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 1; The Narrator is generally unaffected by the various resets made during the story, having clear memory of its multiple alternate variations done by him prior to the events of the game), Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping (Restructured the entire game-world, which resulted in the HD 2013 Remake of The Stanley Parable. Changed the entire setting of the Game World, having replaced it with versions of other video game worlds such as Minecraft and Portal), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp certain locations of the building the story takes place, ranging from removing all the doors of a room to creating infinitely looping rooms), Existence Erasure (Erased all of Stanley's co-workers. Made dirt blocks disappear in Games Ending), Creation, Teleportation, BFR (Can warp an individual to other locations within the game-world), Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Described himself as making the office sink into the ground in certain versions of his story, and could gradually reshape Stanley's apartment into his office), Fire Manipulation (Made the office burn to crisp in versions of the story and can conjure fire, as seen in the Games Ending), Time Manipulation (Can restart the whole game at will), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Summoning, Madness Manipulation (Drove Stanley to complete madness in The Insanity Ending), Death Manipulation (Made Stanley collapse dead on the street right after driving him to utter madness), Perception Manipulation (Applied a Red Filter to Stanley's point of view and made him have visions of being in space), Telepathy (Manifests as a voice in Stanley's head), Power Bestowal (Gave Stanley the ability to break free from his Narration and disobey his commands), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware that The Stanley Parable is a video game and has addressed the Player on a few occasions), Weather Manipulation (Created clouds in the sky), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from activating server cheats numerous times) Attack Potency: Unknown (The Narrator possesses full control over the entire world of The Stanley Parable, describing it as a story he created for his own amusement and possibly existing outside of its entirety, but the creation of the game world was done over time) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Seems to be unaffected by events that take place in the game world, such as the numerous resets he did or the detonation of nuclear devices) Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of kilometers, likely far higher Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average. Wrote down Stanley's story, and knows about several of its variations, while having reprogrammed the entire game, resulting in the 2013 HD Remake. Although he seemingly cannot predict Stanley's actions, as it is implied that he granted him the ability to break free from the narration and disobey his commands Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery NarratorSignature.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Ness' Low 7-B form was used and Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Stanley Parable Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sadists Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Technopaths Category:Narrators Category:Life and Death Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier